


A Long Expected Happening

by ShadowSpires



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Damian has been waiting for (im)patiently has finally happened. Gordon is amused, Dick is less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Expected Happening

Jim’s mustache is twitching.

Dick is sure the commissioner is laughing at him.

He gives up on dignity for the night, in front of this man who knows them so well, who keeps their secrets and helps them protect Gotham.

He elbows Damian in the side, hard, where the boy is almost pressed against him. He’s been gone for almost a month, on a mission with his Teen Titans team, but that’s not why he’s being so clingy.

Damian reluctantly moves a few steps away from Dick, where the new disparity in their height is not quite so obvious.

Dick rolls his eyes behind the cowl. Really, it’s not like he hadn’t expected this to happen one day, but does his Robin  **really** have to rub in the fact that he is _finally_ taller than his Batman in front of  **everyone** they meet this week?


End file.
